Why the sudden interest?
by cavendishomeforboysandgirls
Summary: what happens when Ally's world suddenly spins out of control because one incident that still haunts her to this day, and what happens when the positive nosy blonde (austin) decides to try and butt in.
1. Chapter 1

Hi i'm Ally Dawson i'm not one of those girls that cuts herself or who has abusive parents. I'm just normal but my story means a lot to me because I may not have gone through all of those things but i did go through my own fight and lets just say it was not close to easy!

I just started grade 10 and I was so set on creating a new image for myself instead being that painfully shy girl that not many people remember or give a second thought about, I wanted to be one of those girls that everyone knows, the girl that everyone yearns to know or hang out with. Let's just say it did not turn out like I dreamed it would. It was the total opposite I had so much trouble talking to these people yet they all knew each other I literally started freaking out in the first 5 minutes of class all I wanted to do was leave, and oh don't get me started on lunch that was like my biggest nightmare coming true! But I think god finally gave me a break when he made me bump into my best friend Trish. Let me just say were nothing alike she's loud and doesn't care about social status she only cares about what she thinks of herself, me not so much. Well lets get back to my not so great life. She bumped into me and the only thing I could manage to get out was "you have the same hair as my little sister". I totally freaked even a little attention on me makes me want to hide in a ball and wish like life never happened. But her reaction was way different than what i thought it would be she started laughing her head off and I was basically just pushed into the crowd like I've been there friends since forever. I was so confused I didn't answer and I said nothing it's like I just went mute. But they didn't notice they just kept on talking to me like I knew everything about them! After that me Trish became inseparable until she got her stupid new boyfriend Trent I hated him, and it just wasn't the same hanging out with the girls I couldn't open up to them and, laugh like an idiot or just get all personal. Let's just say it got boring REALLY boring.

So I set off to find some other people who wouldn't mind me tagging along just anyone different, that got me out of talking about lip gloss, boys and, clothes! I mean yea I love all that stuff but sometimes you just want to change the topic, talk about something that doesn't involve squealing or giggling like a bimbo. This time god wasn't so sweet it took me two weeks to find someone who would even say hi to me. That was until our P.E teacher decided to pick our partners for us instead of letting us choose, and I got paired up with the one and only Dez! Trust me I really did not expect this friendship to work out but boy was I wrong. Once you look past all the kookiness he's got a huge heart and, a sick sense of humor. I actually started the talking in P.E when I noticed him wearing a guns and roses shirt need I say more! We became like brother and sister after that always hung out, he used to check and interview every boy that asked me out, and we had our brother sister fight moments those were something to watch:D He got hit by a car 2 years later he didn't make it. I cried a lot, and stayed in shock for 3 weeks the funeral is where I really broke down. Everyone tried to calm me down it didn't go so well. My mom told me that I gave Trent a black eye. 2 months after the incident Trish said that she didn't want to be friends with me anymore because I wasn't the fun sarcastic ally from before, now I was the depressed downer Ally. That day I lost all my friends. That was also the day I became a totally new Ally the one who blocks everyone out, who pretends the world doesn't exist, the Ally that doesn't believe in love or friendship who knows that nothing good can ever last. Until I met a annoying blonde named Austin Moon...


	2. Chapter 2

Austin Moon is defnitley not someone I would ever dare talking to he's the point guard on the basketball team, and is dating the honor student Gwen Stacy. He is daring, fun, outgoing and annoying as hell. Why he even came up to me in the first place still remains a mystery considering after everything that happened I wasn't the most approachable person. I still remember every detail of that day running to school because dad forgot to fill the gas tank AGAIN, being ridiculed by Trish and her joke of a boyfriend Trent, and being bored to death in math. The day really turned a corner at lunch I was doing what I normally do sitting by the huge oak tree on the backside of the school and reading one of my favorite novels Icy Sparks when I almost got bludgeoned in the head by a basketball. To say I was surprised was an understatement considering no one comes around this part of school because everyone finds it creepy there are vines littered everywhere and the grass is a centimeter high. Anyway back to the basketball after it almost squished my head I saw a very frustrated blonde coming my way so I did what any painfully shy person would do I hid, behind a bush like the size of a kindergartner yea that wasn't my best moment. But by the time i'd realized this he had already got there now I was expecting the guy to call me stupid or an idiot but he just took one look at me in my tiny bush and cracked up I think I might have seen tears but that's not important it was weird but I didn't feel embarrassed I was just really annoyed. After his laugh attack ended he introduced himself but before I could I stopped myself I remembered that I made a vow I would never get close to anyone again so I would never have to feel the pain of rejection or the hurt of losing someone. So instead I walked away hoping he would forget me and just move on with his perfect life so I would never have the chance of ruining it. Of course I couldn't be more wrong because after that day I had gained Austin Moon's interest and when Austin Moon is interested in someone he never backs down. But what I didn't realize then is that someone was watching me and Austin's little exchange and lets just say they weren't to happy about it.


End file.
